The Day Clyde McBride and Sid Chang married 1 another
The Loud-Santiago-Casagrande-McBride Apartment The Loud, Santiago, Casagrande, McBride, Chang, Goldberg, Sharp, Garrison, Hale, Richardson, Morrison, Sinclair and Robinson family members are preparing for the super special event: Clyde and Sid's wedding ceremony. Wilbur's in his ring bearer outfit and Lila's in her flower girl outfit. Leni: "Oh my gosh, Wilbur, Lila," Chaz: "You guys look handsome and beautiful in those outfits," Lisa: "they'll be the most perfect for Clyde and Sid's wedding ceremony." Rita: "Alright, everybody, let's go," Lynn Loud Sr.: "we don't wanna be late for the super special event." The Loud, Santiago, Casagrande, McBride, Chang, Goldberg, Sharp, Garrison, Hale, Richardson, Morrison, Sinclair and Robinson family members head on out and drive around on their way to the Boyce-Taylor-Fonda Memorial wedding chapel. The Boyce-Taylor-Fonda Memorial Wedding Chapel Groom's Side: Lincoln Loud, Lynn Loud Sr., George Terwilliger, Bobby Santiago, Ian Credible, Zach Gurdle, Skippy Morrison, Winston Sinclair, Francisco Garrison, Chazz Goldberg, David Richardson, Harold McBride, Howard McBride, Wilbur Bud Loud, Bobby Jr. Santiago, Felix Morrison, Connor Garrison, Brian Goldberg, Adam Richardson, Stanley Chang, Carl Casagrande, Rico Santiago and Marcus Casagrande as well Bride's Side: Ronnie Anne Loud, Rita Loud, Agnes Johnson, Lori Santiago, Lana Morrison, Lola Sinclair, Lynn Garrison, Luna Sharp, Sam Sharp, Leni Goldberg, Lisa Richardson, Lila Roberta Loud, Jenna Santiago, Chloe Morrison, Felicia Garrison, Julia Brooks, Olivia Brooks, Kathy Goldberg, Daisy Richardson, Becca Chang, Adelaide Casagrande, Lily Loud and Becky Casagrande as well Clyde's standing right by the alter while waiting for Sid to show up. Ronnie Anne: "I wonder when Sid's gonna get here." Lisa (noticing Sid coming right inside the wedding chapel): "Look," Luna: "here she comes right now." Sid walks right up to the alter where Clyde's standing. Stanley: "Oh wow," Becca: "she looks beautiful as always." Reverend Jones: "Good afternoon, everybody." All Residents: "Good afternoon." Reverend Jones: "We're all here today to celebrate the entire life and marriage of Clyde McBride and Sid Chang, the 2 love birds who knew 1 another ever since their elementary, middle and high school years." Leni: "Now that's real nice of him to say that." Reverend Jones: "Now right before we wed these 2, 1 of them would like to say a few words to 1 another, so, Clyde, you go 1st." Clyde: "Sid, I really love you, you're beautiful, talented and clever, I really enjoy our times together as always." Reverend Jones: "Good, Clyde, good, now, Sid, you're next." Sid: "Clyde, I'll never live without you, you're more important to me than anything in the entire universe, I just can't let our relationship end for good." Reverend Jones: "Good, Sid, now, do you, Clyde, take Sid to be your lawful wedded wife?" Clyde: "Yes, I do." Reverend Jones: "and do you, Sid, take Clyde to be your lawful wedded husband?" Sid: "I do, yes, of course I do." Reverend Jones: "And from this day forth, I now pronounce you Clyde and Sid McBride." Clyde and Sid marry 1 another. Cheering In Excitement Lila passes out the flower plants right over to Clyde and Sid while Wilbur gives Sid the wedding ring. Meanwhile at the after wedding party........ Wedding DJ: "And now it's time for a super special dance off between Clyde and 1 of his fathers, Howard and Sid and her father, Stanley." Clyde begins dancing it off with Howard while Sid begins dancing it off with Stanley. Wilbur: "Clyde and Sid are super thrilling," Lila: "they just keep getting better every single time we see them." Category:The Day 2 characters married 1 another Category:The Loud House Category:The Louder House